Can't we keep this simple?
by It'sMePep
Summary: Friends" with benefits is always risky...especially when real feelings are involved
1. Default Chapter

Summer Roberts was just falling asleep when someone shook her.

  
  
  


"Summer get up! The plane is getting ready to land.", her best friend Marissa Cooper said.

  
  
  


"I just fell asleep!", Summer said annoyingly.

  
  
  


"You've been asleep for 3 hours lazy ass. I can't wait to get on land and party...And of course spend time with my baby."

  
  
  


Marissa leaned forward and put her arm on Ryan Atwood's. He turned around in his seat and smiled at her.

  
  
  


"Eww... Stop...This is going to be so much fun." Summer said sarcastically.

  
  
  


"Quit being a bitch Summer. We are going to Hawaii and are going to have a good time. Right Seth?"

  
  
  


"Yeah", Seth said sadly.

  
  
  


Seth had recently been dumped by his girlfriend of 6 months, Anna. She had secretly been seeing Luke, Marissa's ex, for two months. He had walked in on them having sex.. How the hell did it even happen? They worked on one school project together and Luke got what she never would give him. He was such a loser! He wasn't in love with Anna but it still hurt and it sucked because he had picked her over Summer. He wondered how things would be if he had picked Summer.

  
  
  


"Come on man. The plane is unloading." Ryan said.

  
  
  


They got off the plane and got a taxi to the hotel.

  
  
  


"I hope the hotel is nice. My step-mom booked the room and I hope the druggie got it right.", Summer said.

  
  
  


"I'm sure it's fine. As long has it has a view of the ocean.", Ryan answered.

  
  
  


Summer's dad had sent them to Hawaii for summer vacation and to get his daughter out of his hair for a week. They arrived at the plush hotel and went to the front desk. After checking in they found their room.

  
  
  


"This is awesome!", Seth yelled.

  
  
  


"Yeah, Summer your dad really hooked us up with this suite.", Marissa said.

  
  
  


The suite had a living room, dining room, two bedrooms and two bathes.

  
  
  


"Come on Coop. Let's go unpack in our room", Summer told her friend.

  
  
  


"Sum I've been meaning to ask if you cared if I shared a room with Ryan?", she asked nervously.

  
  
  


"Please?", asked Ryan looking at both Seth and Summer.

  
  
  


"That's cool man. I'll just sleep out here on the couch.", answered Seth.

  
  
  


"Oh Seth, we don't want that.", Marissa said.

  
  
  


"I really don't mind. I'll just put my things in Summer's room if that's ok with her."

  
  
  


"Whatever." Summer said.

  
  
  


That evening they walked along the beach and had dinner served on the patio of their suite.

  
  
  


"Come on Marissa. Let's go to 'bed'", Ryan said.

  
  
  


"Sure thing baby", Marissa answered. "Good night you guys."

  
  
  


They went in their room and locked their door.

  
  
  


"I'm going to go to bed also. Do you need the bathroom?", asked Summer coolly.

  
  
  


"I'm fine."

  
  
  


"Suit yourself dork."

  
  
  


"Whatever Summer."

  
  
  


She went in the room and locked the door. She couldn't even stand to be around him by herself. Ever since he had basically chosen Anna over her, Summer had been an extreme bitch. He had pined away for Summer for years, then picks Anna. What a stupid ass. Summer thought he got what he deserved when Anna cheated on him. Maybe he would know now what it felt to have your heart broke. He broke hers every time he looked at her. Why the hell did she even care? She was Summer Roberts and he was just geeky old Seth Cohen and she could get anyone she wanted. So why was she in Hawaii all by herself?

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The O.C. belongs to Fox .  
  


Thanks for the reviews! Please give me more!!!  
  
  
  


*****************************************  
  


Chapter 2  
  


For the next 3 days the gang went shopping, surfing, and site seeing. Everyone was having a great time, but of course Seth and Summer couldn't stop fighting.  
  


"Cohen!! Get out! God you are such a freak!" Summer screamed.  
  


"What happened?" asked Ryan.  
  


"I don't really know. I was getting ready to take a shower." Seth replied.  
  


"Yeah right. He tried to walk in on me!" Summer said.  
  


"Keep dreaming sugar."  
  


"Haven't you two already been through this last summer?" asked Marissa.  
  


"So!" they both screamed.  
  


"Come on Ryan. Let's go do something and leave these two alone to kill each other."  
  


"Coop you can't." Summer said.  
  


"Oh yes we can. You two need to grow up."  
  


"She's impossible. How she has any friends is beyond me." Seth stated.  
  


Summer's face looked like it had been slapped by his words. He regretted them the moment he said them. He just never knew when to shut his mouth.  
  


"No wonder Anna cheated on you! And to think I ever liked you. I must have been out of my mind."  
  


Now it was Seth's turn to look hurt. She had went to far this time.  
  


"Well guess what Summer? It's very easy to see why I didn't pick a bitch like you."  
  


Summer ran across the room at him in just a towel. Ryan and Marissa both had to grab her.  
  


"Calm down now. You two just need to have sex and get it over with. We're leaving." Ryan said.  
  


Marissa and Ryan left the hotel room. Summer and Seth both stared at each other breathing heavily. She went to her room and slapped the door. He did the same with Ryan and Marissa's.  
  


He couldn't believe the things she said to him. He knew he had went to far by talking about Anna. He knew that would get her. The fact was he never chose between them. Summer wasn't used to waiting for anything and stopped speaking to him. He ruined any chance he had by dating Anna.   
  


Summer meanwhile was soaking in the bathtub and crying her eyes out. Seth had never spoked to her that way. She could always push and push and he would just take it. She pushed to hard when she talked about Anna cheating. She could be such a bitch. Seth was right when he said that no one could stand her. She was unlovable and more than anything she wanted to be loved. She would never let anyone else know that because when you let people in you get hurt and Summer wouldn't allow that.  
  


Seth decided to go and apologize to Summer. They still had 4 days left and he wanted to enjoy them. He knocked on the bedroom door but there was no answer.  
  


"Summer please. I'm sorry. Can I come in?" asked Seth  
  


No answer.  
  


"Ok. I'm coming in. Don't get mad."  
  


He walked in the room and saw no one was there. He went to the bathroom and started to knock but he heard a noise. It was Summer crying. His heart sank to his stomach. He was such a bastard. He made her cry. He finally got the courage to knock.  
  


"Summer? Hey I was wondering if we could talk."  
  


No reply.  
  


"Ok listen, I'm extremely, extremely sorry. I didn't mean any of it."  
  


"Go away Cohen!" Summer yelled. "I don't want a stupid apology."  
  


"Ok, I'll leave you alone." Seth murmured.  
  


Seth left the suite and went to the lobby. He bought a room for himself and went to the gift shop. He purchased a flower for Summer like the one she wore at Cotillion in her hair. He went back to the suite and packed his things. He wrote Summer a note and left the flower on her pillow. He knocked on the bathroom door again.  
  


"Hey sugar I left you something on the bed and unfortunately it's not me. Just kidding. I'm leaving so you can come out now before you turn into a prune. Bye."  
  


He exited the suite and went to his own room to get some sleep.  
  


Summer put on a towel and ran out of the bathroom to see what Seth had left her. On the bed was a single flower and a note. The note read:  
  


Summer I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm just a big mouth. I think you are a beautiful, intelligent, sexy, funny woman and I never meant to hurt or make you cry. Please believe. I checked into another room so we could have some space. This flower reminded me of the one you wore at Cotillion. Cohen.  
  


Summer stood with her mouth opened staring at the letter. It was the absolute sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her and she started crying again. Get yourself together she told herself. She never cried and she wasn't going to start now. She hurriedly put on a white skirt and matching halter top. She fixed her make up and put the flower in her hair tucked behind her ear. She was going to find Seth Cohen and give him the best damn surprise of his life.  
  


Summer made her way to the reception desk and asked for Seth's room.  
  


"I'm sorry young lady but we don't have a Seth Cohen registered."  
  


"He just checked in." Summer stated.  
  


"I'm sorry."  
  


"Ok, he's tall, skinny, pale, brown curly fro, brown eyes and dresses dorky."  
  


"Oh Cole Trickel? Rambles a lot?" the clerk asked.  
  


"That's him." Summer said smiling.  
  


Summer got the room number and walked to the door. He knew she would find that funny. She had told him who Cole Trickel was. She knocked on the door and he answered. He was in a pair of boxers and a tank top. Before he would say anything she silenced him with a finger to his lips.  
  


"Before you start going on let me tell you I'm sorry Cohen. I didn't mean what I said either.  
  


He grabbed her hand and pulled her in the room.

"Your wearing the flower." Seth said smiling.  
  


"That's all you can say after I gave you a heartfelt apology?" Summer asked.  
  


He just looked at her in awe. She was so beautiful.  
  


"Well it was sweet. Don't get a big head about it."  
  


"I'm not." Seth said  
  


"Cohen the letter was really sweet but I need to ask you something."  
  


"What?" he asked.  
  


"Do you want to have sex with me?" she asked boldly.  
  


"What! Well..um....Summer...well...  
  


He looked scared to death. She started moving back and forth on her feet.  
  


"If you don't want to that's fine." she said hatefully.  
  


"I do. You know that but can I ask why?"  
  


"Maybe Ryan was right. We should just do it and get it out of our systems." Summer said bluntly.  
  


"So what do you say Cohen?"  
  



	3. Chapter3

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Fox owns the O.C. not me.

  
  


Rating: This chapter is Pg-13 to R

  
  


Please, please review. Reviews make me very happy.

  
  


***************************************

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Seth? Are you with me here?" Summer asked snapping her fingers in his face.

  
  


"Well see Summer it's just that I've never... Seth said shyly looking at the ground.

  
  


"Never?" she asked pulling his chin up with her hand.

  
  


He shook his head no.

  
  


"But I want to with you. Here. Now. he said rambling.

  
  


Summer pulled him to her mouth and silenced him with a kiss. It had been to long since they had kissed and they both moaned loudly. Summer pushed Seth on the bed and she landed on top of him. She kissed her way down his neck and left a mark. Seth was saying incoherent words and gripping the sheets with his fists.

  
  


"Cohen!" Summer said raising up. "You could get involved here. Grab my ass or a boob or something."

  
  


"I just didn't know what to do. I didn't want to make you mad." Seth said.

  
  


"Trust me Cohen. I'm so turned on right now you could do anything and I wouldn't care."

  
  


Seth put his hands on Summer's shirt and pulled it over head.

  
  


"Wow, you are so fucking hot." Seth moaned.

  
  


"You're just now noticing this?"

  
  


"No sugar. I've always known."

  
  


He sat up on the bed and Summer straddled his lap. He kissed and licked his way down to her bra. He put his hands on her back and undid the strap. He threw it on the floor and attached his mouth to one of her breasts. Summer was twirling one his curls around her finger and trying like hell not to scream out in pleasure. He pushed her back into a reclining position and kissed his way down her belly. Summer leaned forward again and pulled his shirt off

  
  


"Not bad Cohen. Not bad at all." she stated. "But have you ever heard of a little thing called the sun?"

  
  


"Sorry I don't want my skin to turn to leather like some people." he replied.

  
  


"Shut up asshole." Summer said shoving Seth back and kissing down his neck. She made her way down to the tops of his shorts and licked around his stomach.

  
  


"Get out of those clothes Cohen."

  
  


"Yes ma'am." Seth replied unzipping her skirt and pulling it down along with her panties. She grabbed his boxers and took them off. He rolled on top of her pulling a strain of hair out of her face.

  
  


"Are you sure Summer?"

  
  


"Yes." she answered kissing him.

  
  
  
  


Afterwards Summer fall asleep and Seth watched her. He couldn't believe he had just had sex with Summer Roberts. The Summer Roberts and she had actually enjoyed herself or at least he thought she did. What was going to happen now? He would worry about later and pulled Summer closer and went to sleep. 

  
  


Summer opened her eyes as soon she thought Seth was sleeping. Oh God, what had she done?

She had wanted to be with Seth but what was going to happen now? She was getting out of the bed when Seth grabbed her hand.

  
  


"Where are you going?" he asked.

  
  


"Going back to the other room."

  
  


"Why?" he asked nervously.

  
  


"Because we don't want Ryan and Marissa to know. Do we?"

  
  


"No! No!"

  
  


They sat in silence looking around the room avoiding each other.

  
  


"So I guess I'll go then." Summer said finally.

  
  


She got out of the bed with a sheet around her, picked up her clothes and went to the bathroom. Seth put his clothes on and waited for her to come out.

  
  


"What are you doing?" Summer asked seeing Seth dressed.

  
  


"I thought I would walk you back."

  
  


"Ok. Whatever."

  
  


They walked down the hall in silence and entered the elevator. As soon as the doors closed Summer pushed Seth up against the wall and kissed the hell out of him. The continued until the reached the floor. They got off the elevator and walked to the suite.

  
  


"Thanks." Summer said

  
  


"No thank you." Seth said smiling.

  
  


"Shut up!" she said hitting him playfully in the stomach. "Well I'll see you in the morning. Remember we keep this between us."

  
  


"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

  
  


The next morning Summer awoke to Marissa shaking her.

  
  


"God Coop!" Can you ever let me sleep?"

  
  
  
  


"No. Summer where were you last night?" "Where was Seth?" Marissa asked suspiciously.

  
  


"How would I know where Seth was?"

  
  


"Well where were you?" Marissa asked.

  
  


"I was just walking along the beach." Summer said lying.

  
  


"Whatever." Marissa said not believing her for a second.

  
  


They got up and got ready. Summer was eating breakfast when Seth walked in. She smiled at him and he walked towards her when Ryan stopped him.

  
  


"Where the hell have you been?"

  
  


"I got another room." Seth said.

  
  


"You could have called and told us. We were worried to death." Marissa said angrily.

  
  


"That's a lie. When I got back here I could hear you two screwing." said Summer.

  
  


"Summer!" screamed Marissa who's face was turning red.

  
  


"Well it's the truth!"

  
  


"We were still worried about you man." Ryan said.

  
  


"I know. I'll make sure to call next time Dad."

  
  


For the remainder of the trip everyone was overly nice to each other. Seth and Summer didn't talk about what had happened between them. Neither wanted to pressure the other into something but they both wanted a repeat performance. Once they made it back to town Marissa drove them all home. Summer's house was first. There were no cars in the driveway and when she went in the house there was a note from her father.

  
  


"Sorry Summer. Went to Europe. Be back in 3 weeks." Dad.

  
  


Great Summer thought. She hated being here by herself especially when no one had been here for days.

  
  


"Summer you can always stay with me." Marissa said.

  
  


"No, I'll be fine. Thanks you guys for bringing my stuff in. I had a really good time. I'll call you later Coop." She said forcing them out the door.

  
  


"Tell your dad thanks for us Summer." Ryan said.

  
  


"Ok. See ya later."

  
  


Once they were in the car again Seth spoke.

  
  


"What is the deal with her dad? He doesn't care to leave a 16 year old girl home by herself?"

  
  


"He always does." Marissa said. "He is the biggest asshole."

  
  


"That's awful." Seth replied looking out the window.

  
  


"I hope she's ok."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: The O.C. belongs to Fox.  
  


Rating: PG-13  
  


Please, please review!!! Reviews make me very happy!!!!  
  


*********************************************  
  
  
  


The next two weeks went by slowly. Summer spent most of her time in her new ugly bedroom watching T.V. Her father and step-mother would be home in a week and Summer was pissed. Her father hadn't even called to check on her. Summer decided that she should get even with them. Her step-mother had redid her bedroom why she was away and Summer hated it. It would piss them off if she redid it herself. She picked up the phone to see if Marissa wanted to help her.  
  


"Hello?" asked Seth.  
  
"Where's Marissa?" Summer asked frowning to herself. She hadn't spoken to him since returning from the trip.  
  
"Hello to you to sex buddy." Seth said smiling.  
  
"Eww!" "Cohen someone could hear you." she said panicking.  
  
"Relax sugar. I'm int the kitchen all by my lonesome."  
  
"Good. Where's Marissa again? Why do you have her phone?"  
  
"She left it in the kitchen and I do believe she is in the pool house trying to become famous as a sex expert." he answered.  
  
"You are so weird. Ok will you tell her that I'm going to redecorate my room and wanted her help."  


"I don't think she'll be out anytime soon."  
  
"Damn her." Summer replied. "I really need her help."  
  
"I can help you. If you want."  
  
"I don't know Seth. I mean things are sorta strange between us now." Summer said.

  


"I know that it was a one time thing Summer and I'm cool with that. I thought we were going to be friends?"  
  
"You're right. Can you be over in 30 minutes?" she asked.  
  
"Sure. I'll see you then. Bye."  
  


Seth changed his clothes and put on a dab of cologne because ya never know. Both of the cars were gone so he rode his skateboard to Summer's. He rang the bell and waited for her to answer the door. She opened the door in a pair of purple terry cloth shorts and white tank top with sandals. He had never seen her look so casual. It was very hot.  
  


"Don't make fun of my outfit. I hope no one else sees me. Where's you car?"  
  


He lifted his skateboard as a response.  


"Ok will take my car." Summer said shutting the door.  
  
They got in the car and sat in silence. Summer had Britney Spears playing.  
  
"Can we please turn this off? This is torture."  
  
"Please! She's the best." Summer responded dramatically.

"So why are you redecorating your room?"  
  
"My stepmom had it redone why we were in Hawaii and it's pale pink. So ugly! She knew I would hate it. It'll piss them both off that I changed it." she said parking the car.  


"Oh." he said feeling more and more sorry for her. It must suck living with her family. No wonder she was such a bitch sometimes.  
  
They walked into the hardware store and found the paint department. They looked at every color and she couldn't decide.  
  
"So you made a decision?" Seth asked after about 20 minutes.  
  
"I was thinking black. What do you think?"  
  
"No. That's too depressing."  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
"How about purple? That's my favorite color on you." he admitted looking at her shorts.  
  
"Ok." she said smiling. "That's the color my mom painted it when I was little." she said sadily.   
  
"You don't have to paint it that color. It was just a thought." he said.  
  
"No. I really like it."   


They picked a dark purple and went to the counter to get it mixed. Summer felt someone come up behind her. She saw Anna and Luke out of the corner of her eye. Great, she thought to herself. That was the last think Seth needed. She grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him against her. Seth looked at her with a confused glance. She took this oppurnity and kissed him. Seth wrapped his arms around the small of her back and kissed her back. They heard someone clear their throat and Seth turned around to look. Anna and Luke. Just what he needed. Now he knew why Summer kissed him. He didn't need her pity.  
  
"So? Anna said. When did this happen?"  
  
" I doubt that is any of your business." Summer replied.

"How does it feel to be second choice?" Anna asked.

"Why you bitch!" Summer said putting her hand out to smack her. Seth grabbed her and the paint and dragged her out of the store.

"Your welcome." Summer said bitterly.

"For what?" Seth asked.

"For helping you!" Summer screamed.

"I don't need your help or pity!" Seth screamed back.

They got in the car and Summer drove as fast as she could home blasting Britney Spears.

Summer realized Seth must be embarrassed. She felt bad but there was no way she was going to let Anna get away with cheating on Seth. The fact was a few months ago she thought she loved Seth Cohen and if he was good enough for her than he was good enough for anyone. They both stepped out of the car.

"Do you still want my help?" Seth asked.

"If you want to."

"Sure." he said grabbing the paint from her.

They walked upstairs to her room. He had never been here before. It didn't remind him of her at all but then again she didn't decorate it.

"I'm sorry Cohen. I just can't stand her."

"It's ok. I'm sorry too. Well let's move this stuff out of here."

After moving and covering everything they started painting. It took them about 4 hours.

"I'm going to go home and shower." Seth said.

Do you want to come over and watch a movie later? Summer asked.

Seth looked at her surprised and happy.

"Sure." he replied smiling.

"See if Marissa and Ryan want to come!" she yelled as he walked out the door.

"Ok." he shouted back.

Seth knocked on the door to the pool house when he arrived home. Ryan opened the door.

"What's up man?" Ryan asked annoyed. "I'm sort of busy."

"Hey Seth!" Marissa said from the bed.

"Do you two ever stop?" Seth asked. "Summer wanted me to ask if you all wanted to come over."

"What are you doing with Summer?" Marissa asked.

"Hey we're buddies. I helped her paint her room today." Seth responded.

"Seth why don't we do something together tomorrow?" Ryan asked.

"Sure, I'll see you all later."

Seth returned to Summer's and rang the bell. She opened the door and he followed her to the family room. They sat down on the couch together.

"Sorry about Marissa and Ryan not coming." Seth said.

"That's cool. I'm just glad she's getting better and having fun again. Besides who would want to sit here watching movies when you could be having sex?" Summer said regretting talking about sex with Seth.

They hadn't spoke about it since it happened. The sexual tension was high between them. Seth's eyes met hers and she licked her lips. Seth's closed his eyes praying that he had strength not to jump her. During the movie of course they showed a sex scene! Summer was finding it harder to breathe and Seth was having trouble getting comfortable. After the movie was over they both jumped up.

"I had a great time Summer. I really enjoy being your friend." 

"Me too." she admitted smiling.

"Are you going to be ok here?" Seth asked as they walked to the front door.

"Yeah. I'm used to it."

"You're sure?'

"Yes. See, I'm turning on the alarm." 

"Ok. Talk to you later." Seth said.

He reached down and hugged her. Before he pulled away she pulled him down by the back of his neck for a kiss. Seth deepened the kiss and walked her backwards to the stairs. She moved away panting.

"So?" she asked raising her eyes.

"Yeah." he said shaking his head smiling and kissing her again.

She grabbed his hand and they ran upstairs.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C.

  
  


Thanks for all the reviews!!! Loved them!!!

  
  


Please, please review more!!!

  
  


Sorry it took so long to update. I've been very busy.

  
  


*******************************************

  
  


Summer woke up laying across Seth's body. He felt perfect. She started rubbing her fingers up and down his chest which woke him up. He looked over at her smiling.

  
  


"Hey." he said.

  
  


"Hey yourself." she replied.

  
  


She leaned forward and sat Indian-style on the bed with a sheet wrapped around her. He sat up also.

  
  


"Your room looks nice." Seth said.

  
  


"Yeah it does. Seth we need to talk."

  
  


Seth was dreading this.

  
  


"Ok go ahead."

  
  


"Well this has happened twice now. I don't want to start a relationship and you don't need one either."

  
  


"I agree." he said

  
  


"But I like this. Maybe we could just do this." she said smiling.

  
  


"This what?" he asked confused.

  
  


"Having sex and being friends." she said bluntly. "No feelings involved."

  
  


"Your serious?" he asked shocked.

  
  


"Yeah." she said shaking her head. "When one of us wants to stop we can."

"I do believe I've just died and gone to heaven." he said reaching for her and pulling her down for a kiss. 

  
  


Seth's phone rang interrupting them. He reached to answer it.

  
  


"You better get your butt home right now!" his mother screamed in the phone. "Where are you?"

  
  


"I fall asleep at a friend's. I'll be home in a minute. Sorry I forgot to call." Seth said embarrassed Summer had heard his mother yell at him.

  
  


"You better go." Summer said.

  
  


"Yeah. I'll see you later today?" he asked.

  
  


"Sure. Bye." she said kissing him.

  
  


Later in the day Marissa came over to Summer's. They were laying out by the pool.

  
  


"So you and Seth are friends now?" Marissa asked.

  
  


"You could say that." Summer said coyly.

  
  


"What's that mean?" Marissa asked turning to look at Summer.

  
  


"Ok you have to promise not to freak out or think bad of me."

  
  


"Ok I promise." Marissa replied excited.

  
  


"Seth and I had sex." Summer said.

  
  


"What? When? How?" Marissa said shocked.

  
  


"Slow down. Yes we did. Hawaii and last night was when. You should know how Coop."

  
  


"So you two are a couple. Oh, Sum I'm so happy for you." she said smiling off in space.

  
  


"Eww Coop! Hang on there. We aren't going out. We are just friends who have hot sex." Summer said interrupting her.

  
  


"Summer you care about Seth. Why do this?"

  
  


"You promised you wouldn't judge me."

  
  


"Ok but I promise that no good will ever come of this. You mark my word." she said seriously.

  
  


"Good what are you? My grandma? You just wait and see everything will be fine."

  
  


Seth had the same conversation with Ryan also and he was worried. He really cared for Summer and he didn't want to hurt her again. He decided to call Summer and invite her to dinner to talk about it.

  
  


Summer answered her phone.

  
  


"Hey Seth." she said.

  
  


"Hey do you want to go out to dinner?"

  
  


"Cohen I thought we agreed to no dating?"

  
  


"We did but we need to talk about this and make sure we both don't get hurt." he replied.

  
  


"That makes sense. What time?" she asked.

  
  


"7:00 good?"

  
  


"Sure see you then." she said.

  
  


"Later sugar."

  
  


"Eww!" she said laughing and hanging up the phone.

  
  


Seth arrived at Summer's at 6:58. He rang the bell and she answered. Summer was dressed in a little short black dress and 4 inch heels. Seth on the hand was in a vintage tee and jeans.

  
  


"Cohen! I thought we were going out to dinner?" Summer snapped.

  
  


"We are. To the CrabShack. We aren't dating remember?" Seth answered.

  
  


"Whatever."

  
  


Once they arrived at the CrabShack they got a private booth and ordered.

  
  


"Well Seth what do you want to discuss?" Summer asked.

  
  


"So you just want to be friends and have sex?" Seth asked bluntly.

  
  


"Sure. Why not?" she replied casually shrugging her shoulders.

"What about rules?"

  
  


"Ok how about this Seth. If you want to have sex with me you can but we will not be a couple. That means you can see whoever you want and so can I. We can't get mad and if one of us wants to stop we can." Summer said. "No feelings involved and no one gets hurt. Ok?"

  
  


"Sounds good to me." Seth said smiling. "You just want my body and will do anything to get it."

  
  


"Dream on." Summer said rolling her eyes. "Let's keep this between us because other people will just think we are weird."

  
  


"I told Ryan."

  
  


"I told Marissa. But no one else ok?"

  
  


"Agreed."

  
  


After dinner was over he drove her home and walked her to the door. Before Summer could open it someone else jerked it opened.


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own the O.C.  
  


Sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks for the reviews. Love them.

*****************************************************  
  


"Where have you been?" asked Summer's step-mother Kate.  
  


"None of your fucking business." Summer replied pushing past her and taking Seth along with her.  
  


"Who's this?" Kate asked getting close to Seth.  
  


Seth was freaking out. The woman had so much plastic surgery she looked like a wax figure.  
  


Summer ignored her and walked upstairs with Seth when her dad screamed for her. She turned around.  
  


"What?"  
  


"Summer, I have to go out of town again tomorrow and your step-mom is going with me." her father replied totally ignoring Summer's anger.  
  


"Whatever." Summer said as she went to her room and Seth continued to follow.  
  


Once they made it to Summer's room she slammed the door and threw herself on the bed. Seth stood there confused.  
  


"Is your family always like this?" he finally asked.  
  


"They're not my family. They just have to put up with me because they have to." She replied with her face in the pillow.  
  


"They love you." he said pushing her over on the bed and sitting down.  
  


"I don't want to talk about them." Summer said.  
  


"So what do you want to talk about?" Seth asked.  
  


"Nothing." she said reaching over and kissing him. She tried to deepen the kiss but Seth pulled away.  
  


"Summer your dad and step-mom are here. We probably shouldn't do this."  
  


"They don't care." she said. "They probably already forgot we are here."  
  


"Well I do. I should go home because it's late and my mom was pissed this morning." Seth said.  
  


"Ok. I'll see you later. We can hang out tomorrow." Summer said.  
  


"Sure." Seth said kissing her bye.  
  


After Seth left Summer went downstairs to get a DVD she had left in the family room when she heard her step-mom and dad talking.  
  


"You better tell Summer tonight or I will. The little bitch is going to have to find out sooner or later." Kate said.  
  


"Fine. I'll tell her tonight but you have to be there too." her dad replied.  
  


"I wouldn't miss it for the world." her step-mom said laughing.  
  


Summer became angered by the second. She walked in the room and gave them both the look of death.  
  


"What do you have to tell me dad?" Summer asked.  
  


Her father looked scared to death. Summer always had that power over him.  
  


"Well Summer we have to move."  
  


"Move?!" Summer screamed. "Where?"  
  


"To France." Kate she smugly.  
  


"I'm not moving."  
  


"No one said you were." her father replied.  
  


"What?"  
  


"You're staying here little girl and we're moving." Kate said laughing.  
  


Summer looked at her father with confusion and hurt in her eyes.  
  


"So you're leaving my too?" she asked.  
  


"Grow up Summer." her father replied. "I have made arrangements for you to stay here in Newport."

"What kind of arrangements?"  
  


"You are going to be moving in the Cohen's pool house."  
  


"What? How could you? Don't I mean anything to you?"  
  


"Yes you do sweetie." her father said getting up and hugging her. Summer pushed him away.  
  


"When do you leave?" she asked.  
  


"Tomorrow. We'll fly back to see you Summer and you can come see us."  
  


"No thank you." she said leaving the room.  
  


Summer went to her room and starting packing. She was not going to let this get to her. Her dad was never here anyway and the Cohen's were very nice but of course they didn't know she was screwing their son. Oh god, what was Seth going to think? She decided not to tell him until she got there.  
  


When Seth got home he noticed his parents acting weird. They kept looking at him smiling and going out to the pool house. Ryan had decided to move into the house which was crazy to Seth because he would want as much privacy as possible. Seth went up to his room and tried to call Summer but she never answered. He figured her step-mom was probably driving her crazy. He felt so bad for her. Her family was totally messed up bu unlike Marissa she didn't blame all of her problems on them. He figured Summer would call him later. He fall asleep holding his cell phone.

The next morning Ryan told Seth to get up and come downstairs. Seth moved his lazy ass out of bed slowly.

"Come on Seth." Ryan said.

When Seth made it to the landing he saw his parents, Marissa, Ryan, Summer and her parents. Summer was holding a suitcase.

"Surprise!" Summer said brightly. "I'm your new roomie."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The O.C. belongs to Fox

Thank you all for the reviews. Sorry for taking so long with the update. I hope you all are still interested. Thanks!

********************************************

Chapter 7

Once Summer had moved her belongings to the poolhouse and said goodbye to her father it was time for lunch. Kirsten had ordered Chinese for everyone and they sat down to eat. Summer was seated on the opposite side of Seth. She was worried because Seth hadn't said very much since she had arrived. Was he angry she moved in? It's not like she asked for it. Just than Sandy interrupted her thoughts.

"So Summer if there is anything you need please just tell us. Kirsten, I or one of the boys will get it for you."

"Thank you but I'm fine. I just wanted to say thank you for having me and I'll try not to get in anyone's way." Summer said.

"Nonsense. You're part of the family now. So feel free to do whatever." he replied.

Seth and Summer looked at each other frowning. Family. Eww! Summer thought. Ryan and Marissa started laughing.

"Dad, please do not ever say that again. I might puke." Seth said.

"Let's just finish eating." Kirsten said.

After they finished lunch Summer cleaned up the kitchen with Seth's help. Seth was still being quiet and Summer had enough. She turned around and pushed Seth against the counter.

"What the hell is your problem Cohen?"

Seth looked down at her confused.

"What?" he asked.

"You haven't said a fucking word to me since I got here. You think I like this, huh? I feel like some damn reject who couldn't keep her family. I've been thrown on your family and I don't like it. The least you could is try to make me feel comfortable. Sorry for ruining on your perfect family." she said trying to catch her breath.

She turned to walk away when Seth grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry. I know this is hard on you. I've been a jerk. I just can't believe you live here now. What does this mean for us? he asked pointing between them.

"How the hell am I suppose to know? Summer said crossing her arms and looking down at the ground. "I don't see why it has to change. We will just have to be careful."

"You are so awesome." Seth said smiling from ear to ear.

He reached for her but she pulled away.

"Careful." she said laughing when Seth started tickling her.

Sandy and Kirsten walked in the kitchen and they broke apart.

"Seth come and help me bring the thing in the house." Sandy said.

"What thing?"

"Seth come on. Now." his father said.

He followed his dad leaving Summer alone in the kitchen with Kirsten. Summer was a little scared of what Kirsten thought of her.

"So Summer we are thrilled to have you staying with us." Kirsten said.

"Thank you. I'm happy to be staying here." Summer replied.

"I know how Seth has felt about you over the years and I want you to know that if you two choose to date Sandy and I think it is ok but that's where we draw the line."

Summer was mortified.

"Oh Mrs. Cohen, I don't think you have to worry. Seth and I used to have feelings for each other but we are just friends now."

"Ok but I see the way you two look at each other. Reminds me of Sandy and I when we were younger." Kirsten said smiling to herself.

"Eww! No offense Mrs. Cohen." Summer said. "I think I might take a nap. It's been a long day."

"Sure sweetie. I'll wake you for dinner."

Summer went to the poolhouse and laid on the bed. She was going to have to buy new sheets. Lord knows how much sex Ryan and Marissa had on them. Maybe she should stop the relationship with Seth but she figured they would end up messing around anyways. They always did. Oh well, he would probably just end up driving her crazy after living with him and seeing him constantly. Summer fall asleep reassuring herself that.

Seth followed his dad upstairs to his room where his father shut the door behind them.

"Seth sit down. We need to talk."

"Oh god! Please not that talk." Seth said sitting on the bed.

"I think you might be too old for that talk but we do need to lay some ground rules down now that Summer lives here." Sandy said pacing the floor.

"Dad, Summer and I are just friends." Seth replied.

"Please son I know the way you feel about Summer. You've liked her forever and you two were almost a couple. We just want you and Summer to know that you can date why she is with us but we don't want any funny business."

"Dad please stop. I'm begging you."

"I just wanted to tell you that. If nothing is going on that's great. Are you ok with Summer staying here?" Sandy asked

"Yeah but what is up with her dad just leaving her? Especially after what her mom did." Seth asked.

"He came to me about a month ago and asked us. We went to college together and he helped me out back then and he asked for a favor. Besides Summer's a great girl and we knew she would want to spend her senior year here with friends." Sandy replied.

"That's awesome."

"Well kid I'm going surfing. Wanna come?"

"No thanks." Seth answered.

After his father left Seth went to take a shower. While in the shower Seth started thinking about what had happened. Summer was going to be here everyday in his house. And to top it off they were having sex! Great sex! What had he done to get so lucky? So they weren't a couple but maybe Summer would come around one day but he wasn't going to push his luck.

Ryan and Marissa were in the family room when Seth came downstairs later in the day.

"Where have you been all day?" Ryan asked.

"Upstairs." Seth said sitting down in the chair opposite Ryan.

"So what do you think of Summer moving in?" Marissa asked.

"Whatever. I just feel bad for here. Where is she anyway?" Seth asked.

"She's in the kitchen making dinner." Ryan replied.

"No way! Summer cooking?"

"Actually, I"m a very good cook." Summer replied from the doorway.

"She is." Marissa said in her friends defense.

"Just yell when it's ready sugar." Seth said reclining in the chair.

"Uh huh Cohen. You get to help. Your mom said so. Come on." Summer said smiling at him and walking back into the kitchen.

Seth followed close behind watching the way her hips swayed back and forth in the apron.

"I sorta like you being all domestic. Kinda turns me on." Seth said grabbing her from behind and kissing her neck. Summer put her neck to the side and let Seth continue.

Who would have ever thought that he could kiss like this or make her feel this good. The boy was definitely gifted. Summer turned around and kissed Seth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and backed them up against the refrigerator. They continued to kiss and grope each other and it was getting out of control. Summer put a hand to Seth's chest and pushed away.

"We have got to be more careful Cohen. Your mom already had a talk with me today about us. I told her we are just friends."

"My dad had the same talk with me. I told him the exact same thing." Seth replied.

"From now on we only do this type of thing in private. Not even in front of Coop and Ryan. Ok?"

"Yeah. My parents are already acting weird."

"Ok. Help me peel the potatoes." Summer said.

That night after dinner Sandy and Kirsten went over to her father's house and the four teenagers stayed in to watch a movie. The boys had picked "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

"I hate this movie!" Marissa said putting her head in Ryan's chest. Ryan starting rubbing her hair.

"It'll be over soon." he promised to her.

They were sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table. Seth and Summer were on the couch with a blanket over them.

This movie bored the hell out of Summer. She had seen it a million times and it didn't scare her at all. Well maybe a little when she was by herself. Marissa was such a wimp. To be honest, she couldn't pay attention when Cohen kept getting closer to her and he smelled so damn good.

Seth was getting pretty bored himself. He wished Ryan and Marissa would just go screw already so he could be alone with Summer. She was driving him crazy and he couldn't help but keep getting closer and closer to her. When their legs were finally touching Seth put his hand on her thigh. He hoped she didn't knock the shit out of him but she didn't. She put her hand over his and guided it to the tops of her shorts. Seth's breathe was warm on her ear and she laid back on his chest.

"Can I?" Seth whispered in her ear.

Summer nodded her head yes and put her legs up on the couch. Seth placed his hand inside her panties and felt his way around. She was already wet for him. She moaned softly and pushed his hand deeper. She started moving her hips back and forth aggressively. Seth stopped.

"If you think you can do a better job go ahead." he whispered. 

"Put your hand back there now before I brake it!" Summer said.

"Say the magic word." he said licking the tip of her ear and sucking a bit.

"Go to hell!" she spate out.

"Come on baby. I know you can." Seth said moving his fingers in and out of her.

Summer started breathing harder and tightened her thighs muscles around his hand.

"Say it!" he said.

"Please." she said finally and Seth starting moving his fingers faster.

Seth was very good at this Summer thought to herself. He must have done this with Anna. Oh God! Stop thinking about them together! EWW! Just then Seth did something to her that ceased all thoughts. She wanted to scream out. He was whispering something to her but she couldn't hear. There was so much pressure and when Seth took two of his fingers and squeezed the right spot it was too much. She grabbed his hand and went over the edge. A few minutes later after coming back down from her high Summer looked at Seth who was smirking at her.

"You're welcome sugar." he said kissing her lips.

"Shut up." Summer replied.

"Face it. I am the master and you are my little toy."

"Gross! You are so immature." Summer said moving back to the other end of the couch.

"You love me." he said smiling.

Summer looked at him with his messed up curly hair and dimpled grin and her heart melt. She wished she could love him but she would never let him hurt her again.

"Yeah. You wish." she replied sarcastically.


End file.
